The present disclosure relates generally to contact transfer requests in a contact center, and, more particularly, to dynamically determining whether or not to reject the transfer request.
Two conventional ways of transferring a contact include a “blind transfer” and an “announced transfer”; the latter is sometimes referred to as an “consultative transfer”.
In an announced transfer, the originating resource that is in communication with the contact transfers the contact by initially placing the contact in a queue for a particular contact center resource or in a queue for a particular customer service workgroup. The originating resource stays on the line with the contact until a receiving contact center resource is reached. The originating resource then informs the receiving resource of the reason for the transfer (e.g., a need for particular services of the receiving resource). At this point the originating resource can complete the transfer by disconnecting from the contact.
In a blind transfer, the originating resource transfers a contact to a receiving agent queue or workgroup queue and releases or disconnects from the contact. The originating resource does not stay on the line with the contact being transferred. In this way, the originating resource becomes available for a next incoming contact and can immediately receive and handle another contact.
Each type of transfer has some drawbacks that can result in work items/contacts being assigned and routed in a contact center in a manner that adversely impacts the operation of the contact center efficiently and accurately handle incoming contacts. Thus, a need exists for improved methods and systems within the computer architecture of a modern contact center to dynamically allow or disallow transfers of contacts based on configured or real-time parameters of the contact center's operation.